In The Arms of Fate
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: When young Sydney Bristow's life get turned upside down shemeet the one person that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

In The Arms of Fate  
Chapter 1   
Couple: S/V  
Summary: When young Sydney Bristow's life get turned upside down she  
meet the one person that will change her life forever.  
Gender: AU /Fluffy some

A/N: This is a new story I am co- authoring with Whitelighter Enchantress.  
Hope you enjoy thank you all for help get this start you know who you are.

Sydney Bristow was what you would call a normal eighteen-year-old. She  
was popular with her classmates, she was senior class president, and  
she lived in a beautiful white colonial style house with a huge  
backyard. She had two very loving parents that would do anything for  
her. Everything from the outside looked perfect to anyone passing by.  
That was until three weeks ago when life as Sydney knew it had been  
shaken to its very core in a matter of minutes.

Sydney had been on her senior class trip in London, England, when her  
world had gotten turned upside down. While she was away her parents  
had planned to go to Aspen on a ski vacation. She had just gotten back  
to her hotel room where her best friend Franice and her were staying.  
Francie was sitting on the bed looking at the wall; she looked as if  
she was going to lose it at any minute.

"Fran what's going on you look like some one just died."

"Sydney you better sit down. I have to tell you something important."

"Fran you can tell me anything you know that now just tell me."

"Syd my mother just called, I'm so sorry, but she just called to say  
that while your parents where gone they got in accident.'

"Fran Are they all right?"

"No sweetie their not it seems while they were going down a ski slope  
the hit a patch of hard snow and ice and hit a tree and they..."

"They what?"

Francie took a deep breath. "They both died on impact."

With those words Sydney's life was over. Jack and Laura Bristow were  
dead. She booked the next flight back to Los Angeles to make the  
arrangements to bury her family, the only family she had on either  
side. Both her parents were only children.

"Fran my flight leaves four am tomorrow morning. I want to go alone, I  
have to deal with this in my own way."

"Syd there is no way I am letting you go back home on your own, you  
need someone with you right now."

"Ok, fine, I just didn't want to cut your trip short because of me".

"Syd its fine this trip wouldn't be fun with out you anyway."

"Ok."

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

That night Sydney did not sleep at all. Every time she tried she saw  
flashes of her life before this horrible day. The next morning the  
ride to the airport was quiet. Sydney was in her own little world  
trying to get away from the pain she was in. Franice knew she wouldn't  
want to talk at the moment so she didn't push her to. When they  
arrived at the airport they boarded the plane.

Sydney Bristow sat alone in the window seat of a large airplane. She  
looked so sad, especially for an 18-year-old returning from her senior  
trip. She sat calmly, but she looked like she wanted to scream and  
cry.

She thought, "I can't believe that my parents are dead, they are the  
only family I have what am I going to do? I have to make the funeral  
arrangements and try to figure out were to go and what to do."

Fran returned from the bathroom and sat down next to Syd.

"Hey Syd, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get home so I can figure out what I'm going to do."

"Syd, why don't you let my mom worry about all the funeral  
arrangements and you and I can just relax. You shouldn't have to do  
all of this alone, me and my family are here for you."

"No, really, I'm fine, but I need to do this myself."

The funeral was set for the next Saturday. They had arrangements for  
her parents to be buried side by side with head stone reading loving  
family and forever soul mate. Jack David Bristow June 10th 1952 to  
December 15th 2005 Laura Danielle Bristow May 29th 1953 to  
December15th 2005.

So many people were gathered around the grave, many people that Sydney  
had never met. She realized how little she really knew about her  
parent's lives outside the house...

Sydney didn't hear the eulogies being spoken, nor did she hear the  
crying from the people around her. All she could hear are her parents'  
voices echoing in her mind. It suddenly hit her that she will never  
hear this voices again. With this thought, she broke down. Tears  
flowed from her eyes like waterfalls.

She looked up at the people around her. There was Francie and her  
family, her neighbors, a few of her parents' friends she's met at  
parties... None of them felt the same loss that Sydney did. None of  
them felt the same pain. None of them were missing a piece of their  
heart.

After the funeral, Sydney ran up to Franice's bedroom and locked  
herself in. Fanice saw her rush upstairs but didn't go after her right  
away. She knew Sydney had cried on the way home and at the service but  
she knew Sydney was numb, and everything that had happened hadn't  
hit her yet. Now it finally had.

After a few minutes, Francie finally checked on her.

"Sydney honey can I come in? Are you all right?" 

Sydney didn't answer but she did open the door. Fanice entered slowly  
so not to scare her. Franice went straight to the bed and wrapped  
Sydney in her arm.

"Oh sweetie I promise you everything will be ok I'm here for anything  
you need anything at all."

Sobs wracked Sydney body. Franice just let her release all her  
emotions. After awhile Sydney's sobs finally calmed.

"Fran I can't stay here".

"Syd I told you my family doesn't mind trust me you can stay here as  
long as you like."

"Fran that's not what I mean. I can't go back home, it's too hard, I can't  
stay in LA either, it's too hard being to here without them. I need to get  
away."

"Then I'll come with you. We will go back to London, have a great summer  
and come back before we go to UCLA in the fall."

"Fran I love you you're my best friend but I'm not going to UCLA this  
fall. If I leave I won't be back. LA holds to many memories of my  
family it's to painful."

"Syd I understand but right now you're dealing with so much grief are  
you sure? I don't want you making any life changing decisions right  
now".

"Fran I know you're worried about me but I just can't stay here, I'm  
sorry. I'm going to Paris. My mom and I always dreamed about going  
together. I want to go to honor her and fulfill our wish of seeing the  
city of love and lights."

"What about money?"

"Money is not an issue- my parents lawyer contacted me last night and  
informed that my parents set up a trust fund which I can get access to  
on the event of a parent's death. He said there was eighteen  
million dollars, a million dollars deposited on my birthday every year  
so like I said money is not an issue."

"Wow, did you know your parents were that wealthy?"

"I knew we were well off but I didn't know we were this well off".

"You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Fran I need to be alone... I really need to be alone."

"Ok so when would you go?"

"I was planning to go Wednesday morning after I pack up my house and put  
it on the market."

Shocked Franice said, "You're selling your house? The house you grew up in,  
the house where we spent hours in your room talking about boys, movies,  
fashion, and eating coffee ice-cream granted I always ate cookie dough  
because I hated coffee."

"Like I said before I just can't go back. Please understand Fran please".

"I do and I will help, everyone will."

Sydney stayed at Franice's till Monday morning when she finally got up  
enough courage to head home. As she entered that house she could smell the  
fragrance of her mother's perfume mixed with the after shave and cologne  
of her father, which brought tears streaming down her face once again.

Sydney quickly entered every room, packing what she could and she called the  
movers to move the rest of the furniture to a storage unit she had  
rented out. She also called a realtor and listed the house. At last she  
called the airlines and a hotel and booked her trip to Paris and her  
new life.

Franice drove Sydney to the airport Wednesday morning and they said  
goodbye. Sydney promised she would keep in touch through e-mail and  
phone calls. She just need to find herself once again and rebuild her  
life.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

In The Arms of Fate

Chapter 2 

Michael Vaughn finished checking into his hotel room and made his way to the elevator. He checked the bags he was holding in his hands, making sure he hadn't lost any. It was important for him to have all his camera equipment with him. Of all his possessions, they were his  
most prized.

Of course, all of his furniture was in storage somewhere. With him he carried one suitcase of clothes and several bags of camera equipment. The rest was stuffed into his tiny car, parked on some side street nearby.

When he found his room he slipped the key into the lock and opened it. He carefully set his equipment onto the bed and tossed his bag of clothes against the wall. He lay down on the bed and sighed, thinking bitterly of why he was even there. He had gotten kicked out of his  
apartment. Kicked out. For what seemed to him the dumbest reason possible: his comings and goings from work at odd hours disturbed the other tenants.

He scoffed. Odd hours? He was a photographer, sometimes he had night shoots, and sometimes he had day shoots. Sometimes they varied in between. But he never thought he disturbed anyone. He was a twenty-year-old struggling to make ends meet, what else was he supposed to do with his life? Bottom line, he was kicked out and he needed to find a place to stay.

He decided to go for a swim; he needed to take his mind off everything. Sitting up, he reached for his clothing bag and dug around for his swimming trunks. He changed quickly and made his way down to the pool.

After he set his towel, watch, and shoes at a free chair he slipped into the refreshing water. According to a sign on the wall, the pool had been open for an hour yet there was no one else in the area. He shrugged and began swimming some laps. As he swam be thought about how odd it was that no one else was there. It was quite lonely, in fact.

He was one of those people who liked to observe others around him, which was partly why he loved photography. The other people seemed interesting to him, and he liked how each person had their own story and secrets. It made him feel like he wasn't alone, being surrounded by people, even if he didn't know them. But the truth was he didn't have time for relationships.

He couldn't help but think about this more deeply as he swam, especially with nobody around him. He thought about how he had no girlfriend and no place to live and nothing to do but work. Before he knew it he was racing through the water, waves bouncing off the pool walls and splashing into his face.

Suddenly he stopped himself and caught his breath, watching the waves calm down in front of him. Calm down. That was just what he needed to do. He hopped out of the pool, dried himself off, and sat down at a lounge chair to think for a moment. He wanted to go to the Louvre, which always helped him relax.

Sydney had just arrived at the hotel, and she walked up to the front desk and checked in.

"Excuse me, I'm here to check in."

"Name?"

"Sydney Bristow"

"Yes, here you are; undetermined stay, level three, room 147."

"Thank you."

"Do you need assistance with your bags, miss?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"Ok, enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons Paris and call down if you need anything at all."

"I will, thank you."

With that Sydney turned in search of her room. She finally made it to the third level but could not seem to locate her suite. As she was looking she took a wrong turn and ran straight into the pool. She looked to see if there was anyone around, but there wasn't. Then her eyes scanned the beautiful pool and its surroundings and she spotted only one person on a lounge chair. He looked peaceful so she decided to keep going in the search for her suite. She finally found it and entered her room looking at the wide open and beautifully designed suite.

She placed her bags on the bed and began to unpack. Once that was finished she decided she needed a long hot steamy shower to relax after the long flight. After she stepped out of the shower she changed into one of her favorite outfits, one her mother and her had picked out on one of many of their girls only lunch and shopping sprees which they loved so much.

Sydney wasn't sure what to do next. She felt so lost, like at any moment she would wake up and her family would be like it was before. But instead of cry like she would always do she went over to the nightstand and saw an ad for Louvre . She thought about how her mother had always said it was beautiful and that she always wanted to visit there. So Sydney gathered up her things and headed to the museum.

Meanwhile Vaughn decided, it was time to leave the pool and get on with what he had planned for rest of the day. Back in his room, he changed his clothes and grabbed his camera, as he always did before going anywhere. Then he headed out into the city.

He drifted at a leisurely pace through the crowded streets, passing by tourists snapping photos and French women casually conversing at a café. Finally, the glass pyramid of the Louvre came into view. He sighed happily at its magnificent sight, the part of his home of which he loved the most. When he reached the door, his slow walk had helped to calm him and prepared his mind for the soothing works of art to come.

Once inside he wandered around, first following the crowd around to all the main attractions. An amused smile tugged at his face as he observed the people around him. He spied an Italian couple arguing over a map of the museum, a group of school kids on a field trip, and many others excited by their first glimpse of the painted masterpieces. It always surprised him how so many people flocked to see the Mona Lisa. He thought it was too small a picture, though he found her smile mysterious.

He was tired of the noisy crowd of tourists and slipped away to the lesser-known works of art, what Vaughn really appreciated the best. There were also other people around who opted to escape the noise and bustle of the more popular pieces, so he could watch them for further entertainment.

He entered a small room that held several paintings, some abstract, some impressionist. The abstract ones gave him a headache, though he would stare at them with his forehead wrinkled in attempt to understand them anyway. He quickly moved on to the impressionist pictures.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement, and he turned slowly to see a young woman enter the room. Suddenly he felt his pulse race. The woman was beautiful, with long brown hair and eyes of a matching color. However, the expression on her face made her seem troubled, and he could see sadness in her eyes. He could see that not only was she alone, but that she also felt alone. Just like he did.

He watched her for another moment, at first frozen by her beauty, then continued watching her by habit. He somehow felt instant concern over why she looked sad and felt alone. He felt an urge to talk to her. He built up his courage and made his way towards the beautiful woman.

Sydney tilted her head to the side as she gazed at a painting, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she fought back tears in her eyes. She had seen this painting before in pictures, and she knew it was one that her mother liked. She imagined her mother standing in the very same spot, staring at the very same painting.

That was when she heard someone walking behind her, and she turned to find a man heading straight for her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

In the Arms of Fate

Chapter 3

Vaughn saw the young women turn around and their eyes locked. No  
words were said. They stared at each other for a few moments, and  
finally Vaughn got the nerve to speak.

"Uh… Hi."

Sydney was mesmerized by this guy's emerald green eyes. After he  
finally spoke she was broken out of her trance.

"Hi."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead. This one really is beautiful, I think it's one of my favorites."

Vaughn noticed that when she responded she looked as if she was off in  
another world.

"I just moved to Paris, I needed a change in scenery. After the last  
few months I just needed to get away."

"I can understand that, I really can. I moved here too because I  
needed a change for the same reason."

"I just wish none of it had ever happened."

Sydney felt an instant connection with him, but she was not yet ready  
to tell him everything that had happened to her parents. She couldn't  
tell him anything; she hardly knew him. But still, she had a strange  
feeling that she could trust him.

He eyed her as they moved on to the next painting. He wanted to ask  
her what had happened, but he wasn't sure she would tell him. He  
decided to talk about the painting. "I like the use of colors in  
this."

Sydney agreed. "Yes, it makes it very serene."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Michael."

"I'm Sydney."

Her eyes never left the painting when he turned to her. He smiled at  
her, though she couldn't see him, and then turned back to the  
painting. "I've always wondered why the people in these paintings  
have no faces. Just a blur instead." She didn't respond. "Sometimes  
I feel like that. Like I'm just a blur." She tore her eyes away and  
glanced at him. By just looking at her, he could tell she felt the  
same way. "It's lonely that way."

"Yeah."

They sat and looked at the painting a few more minutes without  
speaking. They made the decision to see the rest of the exhibit  
together. As they went along Vaughn noticed that he felt comfortable  
with Sydney and they hadn't even known one another a full day yet.

As the tour winded down Vaughn turned to Sydney.

"Sydney would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure sounds great."

They left the museum and headed to a quaint quiet coffee shop three  
blocks away. Neither one spoke; they were looking up at the night stars. They sat down at a  
table outside and ordered their drinks.

Vaughn was eager to break the silence. He wanted to know more about  
Sydney, like why she had come to Paris, and what terrible event made  
her leave home. But he wouldn't push her into; he would give her  
time.

He casually began a conversation with her about other works of art at  
the museum, and they chitchatted until long after they finished  
drinking their coffees. A cozy silence settled between them and they  
both looked up at the night sky. A nearly full moon shone brightly  
overhead, with glistening stars speckled across the dark of the night.

Sydney gave a small sigh of content upon seeing the familiar Big  
Dipper. After awhile she brought herself back to earth and glanced at  
her surroundings. Most of the people that crowded the streets had  
disappeared, leaving her almost alone with Michael. She wondered why  
he had approached her of all the people in the Louvre.

"Michael, when you came up to me today, you said you were lonely. Why  
did you tell me that?"

"When I saw you, there was something in your eyes that was sad, and  
like you were all alone."

"I am."

They became quiet for awhile, then Vaughn offered to walk Sydney back  
to her hotel. He didn't know where that was, but she said she would  
lead the way. He held out his hand to her, hoping she would take it,  
and he smiled at her as she took hold of it. They walked hand in hand  
for a while until Sydney led him to a hotel Vaughn recognized as the  
one he was staying at.

When they reached her door, Vaughn asked, "How long will you be staying here?"

"I'm not sure. I just can't go home yet."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No, it wasn't anything I did. It's just... Some people aren't there  
who used to be. That's all I can say." Vaughn nodded, not wanting to  
push her. "So where are you staying?"

He grinned. "Two floors up. Sydney would you like to tour the city with me tomorrow?"

"Michael that sounds wonderful."

"Say 9 o'clock? I'll pick you up at your room."

"Great, room 147 level 3."

"Sydney, I had a great time tonight. Good night."

"Michael I did too. Night."

With that they headed up to their rooms with plans to see each other tomorrow.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

In The Arms of Fate  
Chapter 4

At nine o'clock the next morning, Vaughn met Sydney outside her hotel  
room. Sydney was very excited to be touring Paris with him,  
especially after last night. She was very glad to not have to be  
alone all of the time in a city that was new to her.

"Hey," Vaughn greeted her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. So where are we going?"

"I guess we can wander around and find all the tourist places."

"Sounds good to me."

Sydney and Michael were strolling around Paris enjoying the sites and  
chatting about nothing and everything. They finally made it to the  
base of the Eiffel tower.

"Want to go up, Syd?"

"Of course."

They made their way to the top and took in the beautiful view of the  
whole Paris skyline in all is beauty. After a little while they decided  
to see the Arc de Triomphe and admire the beauty of it. They walked  
along the River Seine and saw Notre Dame in all its glory.

As they were winding down seeing the city they came upon a park.

"Would you like some ice-cream, Syd?"

"Sounds like heaven after walking all day."

"What flavor?"

"Coffee."

"Coming right up." Sydney went over to a bench and sat down and waited for  
Michael. "Here you go, coffee ice-cream."

"Thanks."

"I love chocolate, myself."

"Coffee's better," she joked, feeling quite happy for the first time  
in awhile. Michael smiled back at her.

They ate their ice cream in silence, both hungry and calmed by the  
gentle rush of the river. Sydney's eyes scanned the park and settled  
on a family walking down the path. A man and a woman, probably around  
thirty years old and clearly in love, walked slowly while holding  
hands with a young girl happily swinging between them. The scene  
reminded Sydney of her family when she was younger, and how she used  
to swing from her parent's arms as they went on a walk together.

Sydney lowered her spoon from her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.  
Michael noticed this gesture and followed her gaze to the charming  
family. He focused back on Sydney, seeing her watering eyes.

"Sydney, are you all right?"

"I'm... I'm fine, I just..."

Her lip began to quiver and Vaughn quickly wrapped his arm around her,  
letting her lean in to cry on her shoulder. He didn't know why seeing  
the family had caused Sydney to start crying, but he wanted to know.

"Sydney, what's going on? You can talk to me, I promise."

"I just miss my family."

"Why don't you call them? I'm sure they would love to hear from  
you. I'm sure they miss you."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"They're the reason I'm here in Paris."

"Syd, I don't understand."

She took a few heavy breaths to compose herself before speaking.

"They were the only family I had growing up, and I loved them more  
than anything. My mother, my father... They were everything to me.  
I was on my senior class trip when my best friend broke the news to  
me, that they... They had... There was an accident, and they didn't  
survive.

"One minute I was enjoying being a graduate and enjoying London, and in a  
flash I was on a plane back home to bury my family. After the funeral  
I packed up, sold the house, and booked the next flight to Paris. I left  
everything I had known to start fresh. It was too painful to stay in Los  
Angeles.

"Oh Sydney, I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to go through that alone."

She was still crying on his shoulder he just let her cry. This  
beautiful girl had been though so much in such a short time.  
Michael's heart broke for her.

Then it finally clicked in Michael's head why she looked so sad at the museum.

"Sydney, when we meet at the museum and were looking at the painting I  
saw the pain and feeling of loss in your eyes."

"That's because my mother and I had always planned to see the museum  
together, and I was looking at her favorite painting wishing she was  
there to share it with me."

Michael took her hand and rubbed it gently. He looked in her sad eyes  
and felt her pain as if it happened to him.

"Sydney, I promise things will get better and I promise I will be here  
for you, what ever you need. I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Michael, I feel like you are my guardian angel and that it  
was fate that we met."

"I feel the same way."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

In The Arms of Fate

Chapter 05

Vaughn silently held Sydney in his arms until her tears subsided. He couldn't help but think  
about what this girl next to him had gone through at such a young age. He thought she shouldn't  
have to be alone after that tragedy, and he wanted to help her though it.

"Sydney, can I take you to dinner?"

She nodded slightly, and after a few minutes longer in each other's arms, he helped her to her  
feet. They wandered through the city once again, but this time Vaughn was looking for a small,  
out of the way restaurant, where they could have some privacy and talk. It wasn't long before he  
found the perfect place.

They found a small café with a booth in the corner and sat down. Michael could tell that Sydney  
was still very upset, so he didn't try to speak. When the waitress came to check on them he  
kindly told her that they needed a while to decide.

Sydney was still silently crying. His heart broke for her, but he knew she was strong and would  
make it through this, and he was there to help. He wasn't going to rush her but he knew there  
was more to her story.

"Sydney, it's ok, you can take your time. We are in no rush."

Sydney looked into his eyes and saw the comfort he was offering her and for that she was  
grateful. She took some deep calming breaths and got up her courage to open her heart.

"No, I want you to know…. I need you to know."

"Ok."

"Right now my life is a mess. My parent's death was a huge shock. I was on my senior class trip  
with my best friend Francie when it happened. I went out for a run and came back, and Francie  
said that her mother had called, and that she had bad news. My parents were on a ski trip...  
They hit a tree and both died on impact."

"Sydney, I'm sorry."

"The rest is all a blur to me. The flight back, their funeral, the lawyers selling my house,  
even the flight here. I just couldn't stay in Los Angeles anymore, too many memories. So I said  
goodbye to Francie and my old life and just moved, and I guess ran away from the pain."

Vaughn held her hand as Sydney took a silent moment to reflect. Then she continued. "Do you  
think it's wrong that I ran away from it all?"

He was taken aback by her question, and gave her hand a firm squeeze. "I think sometimes people  
need to approach their problems head on, but sometimes it's better to look at things from the  
outside."

"But what about me?"

He paused. "I think it's good that you escaped. Because that brought you to me. And I want to  
help you. Sydney, I know I haven't talked much about myself, but I think there is something you  
should know. It might be the reason why you and I have been brought together right here, right  
now."

"What is it?" she asked shyly, brushing away a few remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"One Saturday morning when I was eight years old my dad left in his rusty old truck for work. It  
wasn't any special day, he had work, and I had hockey practice. I gave him a hurried good-bye  
and was out the door so I could go skate. But Sydney... My dad never came back from work. That  
day he died in a car accident. I never got to see him again."

"Michael, I'm sorry. Here I am dumping my problems on you and I never thought how it might  
affect you or what it might bring to the surface for you!"

"Sydney, it's fine. Yes I miss him, but I have dealt with it. I told you because I wanted you to  
know, and also that it's ok to feel the way you do right now. In truth I feel the same way some  
days."

A silence slipped between them as they were both deep in thought. Soon the waitress came to take  
their orders, and they fell casually into chit-chat, which led them back into laughter and happy  
conversation.

They continued to laugh and talk throughout their meal, pushing passed their painful memories,  
until it was time to leave. They wandered the emptying streets of Paris once again when Vaughn  
got an idea.

"Michael, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he winked.

She was confused but followed him anyway. Soon they found themselves at the base of the Eiffel  
Tower. Since they had already toured there earlier in the day, she did not understand why he  
brought her back. Yet again she followed him onto the elevator, though she eyed him  
suspiciously.

Just before the doors opened at the top of the tower, Vaughn sneaked in behind Sydney and  
covered her eyes with his hands. She giggled as he pushed her forward until her hands securely  
found the ledge. He told her to take a deep breath, and after she obeyed, he pulled his hands  
away from her eyes.

Sydney was speechless and awed by the scene around her: the lights of the city sparkled from  
below, their reflections glittering in the river, the stars above twinkled happily from a dark  
blue sky.

"This... This is amazing." She turned around, snaking her arms around his body and pulling him  
in for a tight hug. "Thank you for this, thank you for everything."

They smiled at each other and remained standing in each other's arms awhile longer, still  
reaping in the breath-taking sight of their surroundings. Then it was time to leave, and they  
walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

End of chapter 5


End file.
